Random Battles In the World of Angelic Layer
by little wolf blossom
Summary: A collection of Angelic Layer battle oneshots. So far, Sister Vs. Sister and Icchan's first time in the layer. New, Tamayo's turn in the layer, and she fights Koutarou. Who will win? [COMPLETE]
1. Fujisaki Sisters Fight

Welcome to a collection of one shots from Angelic Layer, please read and Review.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters unless stated otherwise. I'm not going to have a disclaimer every chapter. This plot is entirely my own.

On with the story.

Sister Vs. Sister

"Contestants, please come onto the stage." Said the host of the local tournament.

"Judging by the faces we have, this will be a very intense competition. And now for our first battle. Madoka Fujisaki vs. Arisu Fujisaki. What an intensive match! Sister vs. sister, power vs. balance. What kind of battles will these two ladies show us?"

Arisu glanced at her older sister, Madoka and grinned. _I will win, I'll show them that I'm not an imitation of my sister, I'm better. _Arisu smirked.

"Angels, please enter the layer!"

Madoka smiled, "Let's have fun, ok?" Arisu could only nod as Alice entered the layer.

"I'm expecting a good fight, sister."

"Angelic fight!"

As expected, Mao's strength had the upper hand; one punch could be devastating for Alice. Alice's speed might give her some leverage against the bigger angel. For the first few minutes, the angels merely avoided each other, occasionally testing the water with a punch or a kick. Noticing an opening, Alice attacked.

Dodging the onslaught of punches, Mao did a back flip to escape. Mao took her stance, one that her sister had seen her use so many times before.

_My sister thinks she can beat me with moves that I've seen many times before?_ Thought the younger Fujisaki to herself. Mao started launching her attacks. _She's going to punch, kick, punch kick then do a spinning kick._ As she predicted, that's what Mao did.

Alice used her superior balance to do some fancy footwork and then launched her own attacks. Finally spotting an opening, she finished the match by using Mao's force against her. Alice used Mao's momentum to shove her out of the layer.

Standing up, the two sisters spoke to each other.

"Good job, Arisu, I guess I have to train harder just to beat you. I hope we fight again."

Arisu nodded and said," Yea, I hope we fight again someday." _Then maybe one of us can finally beat Misaki and Hikaru._

Fin

How was it? Like the revisions? I hope you read the next chapter and such. I need inspiration, what characters should I have fighting next? Or who can try Angelic layer? Tell me please. Don't forget to review.

LWB


	2. Icchan's First time in the layer!

Second Chapter in my short battles of  
  
ANGELIC LAYER!  
  
Disclaimer. I own nothing in this story. ~Chief Mihara's first time on the layer~  
  
Icchan walks casually into Piffle Princess. Taking a random key as he walks by. He opens layer room 11. He puts on a head-set, as he pulls out an angel. An angel? What does this angel look like? What is its name? What about it's type?  
  
Angel Description: Name: Aya Type: speed Height: regular height (what regular height for light weight angles?) Hair Color: Green  
  
Icchan sets the angel into the layer. The angel opens it's eyes and smiles, and then drops onto the layer. Icchan tries to get the angel to stand, but nothing happens.  
  
"I am the creator of Angelic Layer! I should be able to control an angel." After a coupe of more tries, he takes out his cell phone and dials Ohjiro's number.  
  
Ohjiro's voice comes on the line. "What do you ant big brother? Have you finally admitted that you, the creator of angelic layer has no idea how to play the game?" Ohjiro said in a teasing tone.  
  
Icchan smiled at this, "Cute, Ohjiro, get your butt down here or else you won't have a butt!"  
  
"Sure, bother, I'll be right down." Ohjiro sighed. Stubborn big brother. I'm going to show him how hard it is to control an angel.  
  
Icchan waited impatiently for him to come. He arrives with his angel, Wizard.  
  
Ohjiro walks in, and hands his angel card to the lady at the front desk.  
  
"Hello, Bella. It's a fine day. What room is my brother in?"  
  
"He's in room 11."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ohjiro walks into room 11. Icchan is trying to control Aya. Ohjiro sighs. This is going to be a long night. He thought to him self. With that, the night went on. and on.  
  
-=Next Morning=-  
  
"Newbie deus, and creator of angelic layer! Ichiro Mihara, in the flesh, with his angel, Aya. Versus the experienced, Kaede, and her angel, Blanche. What will Ichiro show us? Angels, enter the layer!" (The layer is regular flat layer.)  
  
Ichiro throws Aya in. Aya enters the layer and flips in the air and lands in a head stand and did a back handspring.  
  
Kaede throws Blanche in and Blanche does a turn in the air and lands on her feet and turns.  
  
"Angelic Fight!"  
  
The roar of the crowd could be heard. This might have been a public tournament, but the CREATOR of Angelic Layer was here. As the battle started, Blanche took the unexpected lead. But then, Ichiro did a whole new move, later to be called Move of Doom. (The name is soooooooooo original. ^_^) The takes the angel around the neck with his punch and the kicks the angles legs from under them. Then the throws them on the ground and jumps up and lands on the opponent. (Oh so original. ^_^ Don't you think?)  
  
That took away a lot of points. So Aya is winning. Blanche starts throwing a lot of punches. Aya takes a little damage because she gets out of the way. Blanche suddenly gets kicked from behind. Causing her to fall. The crowd sheers loudly. Ichiro smiles and doesn't notice Blanche get up and attack him until he saw damage on the headset. Quickly, he turned his attention back to the battle.  
  
Blanche backs off, seeing that Ichiro is paying attention. She smiles and they start fighting yet again. But this time, Ichiro grabs Blanche, and throws her out. Kaede smiles and retrieves Blanche.  
  
They shake hands, and Ichiro strides off into the distance.  
  
Ok. What did you think? Review!!! 


	3. Newbies to the Layer Part 1

Have you wondered with all of Koutarou's knowledge of Angelic Layer, how he would do actually controlling an angel? Well, I've been wondering the same thing. What would happen if fate brought him and Tamayo to the same layer?

Newbies to the Layer Part 1 Koutarou's First

"Hi Koutarou-kun!" Greeted Misaki. "I can't wait until we go look for an angel for you!"

"Um… yea." Said Koutarou. "Where's Hatoko? Is she coming with us?"

"She should be here soon, she said something to take care of first. I can't wait until I see how well you do. I mean, you have all that kung-fu training! Too bad Tamayo couldn't come,"

"I was wondering about that, why can't she come? She wouldn't want to miss something like this."

"I think she said that she has a date with Ohjiro-kun. I can't believe that they are together."

"Neither can I, with that temper of hers, how can he stand her." Said Koutarou, teasingly. Misaki giggled.

"Hey you guys! Let go!" Said Hatoko from a distance. Misaki waved and started towards the preschooler.

When they finally got to Piffle Princess, the two girls were bombarded with people, asking for their autographs. Hatoko just smiled at her admirer's and suggested that Misaki and her play a game of Angelic Layer to calm down the crowd. Misaki complied and they both went to rent a layer.

After their light sparring match, they went to look for Koutarou, who apparently got lost in the crowd. When they found him, he was in the café, sipping strawberry Ramune. The two girls sat down next to him and stared. They stared at the bag he was carrying.

"Hi, done with your match?" They both nodded and started rummaging through his stuff.

"Wow, for a looser of a brother, you do know the basics of Angelic Layer." Hatoko said as she pulled out some fabric. "Good thing you have me, or else you'd have to buy the electronic stuff too."

"Wow, you're making a girl angel." Said Misaki.

"Let go back, so my dear brother can start working on his angel. Misaki, I have a new move that I wanted to practice. I'll show you when we get back." Said Hatoko.

Koutarou grabbed his bag and followed her. Misaki followed them too.

When they finally got back to the Kobayashi residence, they settled down in Hatoko's room. Hatoko is a big Angelic Layer fan. Around her room, you could see angels, posters and some equipment. Misaki eyed the room nervously. She sat down and looked around more. While Hatoko and Koutarou were fiddling around with the set up, she inspected some of Hatoko's older angels. She picked one of them up, inspecting it.

"Do you like it?" Asked Hatoko "That one is built for defense. Her name is Saiako. She was my first angel. But after a while, I figured that even if you ad absolute defense, but couldn't hit your opponent, it won't do much good. By the way, we're starting now." Said Hatoko motioning to the laptop behind her.

The two girls sat down and focused on the screen. Koutarou started setting the perimeters for his angel. When it came time to choose the type of angel he wanted, Koutarou hesitated before setting them. The two girls gasped and started to chatter behind him.

"Hatoko, has there ever been an angel like that before, I mean… I've been playing for less year than you have, but I've never heard of an angel like that."

"Hm… I think I've made one once, it was good, but I prefer speed. I think there are a few out there, but they aren't very successful." The two were too focused on their discussion that they missed the naming of the angel.

"Stupid brother, why didn't you tell us you named her. What did you name her?"

"I'm not telling, you just have to wait and find out." Said Koutarou. Koutarou looked at the raven-haired angel in his hands. The angel's raven hair reached her waistline. The angel has big red eyes. Her top was similar to that of Suzuka's. She wore a dark black skirt that reached her knees, and had cloth tied to her wrists that went behind her like a shawl. To top it all off, she had a witch's hat on her head. Her feel ere equipped with deadly black heals. Her attire was all black, except for the gold dust on her skirt and the gold fringe on her shawl.

"Fine, lets go back to Piffle Princess to see how she does in the layer." Said Hatoko, not pushing the name issue farther. Misaki nodded and took out Hikaru.

"Umm… Hatoko, can I borrow Saiako? I would love to pit her against Suzuka." Said Misaki. Hatoko responded with a nod led them out of the house and back to Piffle Princess.

When they arrived, Misaki used her points to get them a room. When they entered the room, Misaki set Hikaru down and placed Saiako into the layer. Koutarou placed his angel into the layer. Putting on the head set, he tried to control his angel.

"When you control an angel, it takes a lot of will power, even if you are distracted for a minute, your angel can fall." Said Hatoko. Koutarou nodded and practiced making the angel walk and run. When he got the hang of it, Misaki put some music on.

"Now try some dance moves. Do what I say." Koutarou could only nod at the command.

"Left, right, up down…. Finish." Said Misaki. They did it a few times before Koutarou could do it flawlessly.

"Well, I think you're ready for a public tournament." Said Hatoko, nothing his improvement.

"Really? I wanted to tryout a few moves first…"

"Heh. You can try them out during the tournament." Replied Hatoko. "I think there's a tournament tomorrow, so if you want, you can try out your moves by yourself. Misaki and I have to practice."

Misaki nodded and bowed to Koutarou, "I can't wait until I see you battle." With that, she left the practice room, in search of some opponents.

Koutarou remained and used up the rest of his time in the practice room improving and trying out some moves.

To be continued

That could be counted as a oneshot, but as the little intro said, Tamayo will also be trying her luck in the layer. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Read and review!

LWB


	4. Newbies to the Layer Part 2

I hope you liked the first chapter of this two shot! Remember to review.

It's Tamayo's turn in,

Newbies to the Layer Part 2

"Ohijiro-kun!" Tamayo's scream pierced the air. Ohijiro turned and smiled.

"Ah, Tamayo. How are you?"

"I'm fine, can you help me with my angel?" Questioned the brunette as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Sure, I always have time for you." Ohijiro responded. "I wonder how Misaki is. Why didn't you ask her to help you?"

"She's helping Koutarou make his angel. I heard that he's entering the public tournament tomorrow. I want to enter and then I can beat him! You can help me right, Ohijiro-kun?" Ohijiro nodded at the simple request.

"Of course I can help, and I'll make sure you win." He said with a smile. The two headed to Piffle Princess hand in hand.

When they finally arrived, Tomoyo speed off to the Angelic Layer section, browsing through it all.

"Do I need this? What's this for? Ooo, what's this?" Her questions never stopped flowing. Ohijiro waited until she stopped before answering all of her questions.

The couple made it to the front counter and the cashier rang up the purchase. Tamayo pulled out her purse, fully intending to pay. Ohijiro stopped her and handed the cashier his Angelic Layer card.

"But, I can't let you pay for all of that. It's too expensive!"

Ohijiro shook his head. "I've got too many points. I need to spend them on something. Might as well spend it on my cute girlfriend." He beamed down at her as she flushed slightly.

After the cashier handed him back his card, Tamayo pumped her fist in the air. "Yea, time to fight!" At the moment, Tamayo's stomach spoke up, grumbling loudly.

"I suggest lunch first." Ohijiro said. Tamayo looked up sheepishly at him and nodded.

The two went off to eat, Ohijiro promising Tamayo that he'd teach her how to fight properly later.

After finishing their lunch, Tamayo stretched. "That was good, but am I going to learn how to fight? I have to beat Koutarou!"

"I didn't forget. I'm going to give you the best training." Ohijiro steered her towards the layers.

"Now, first you hook up." He pointed to the plugs at the ends of the table. Tamayo nodded and plugged in.

"Now, let's try a simple command. Try to get her to stand." Ohijiro instructed Tamayo while hooking his own angel up.

"I can't get this!" Pouted Tamayo.

"You'll get it, don't worry, just picture it in your mind." Tamayo closed her eyes, and opened them a second after. "Wow! I did it!"

"Now, follow the music and dance." Tamayo looked at him skeptically.

"This is the best method out there. If you want to beat Koutarou, you need the best method." He paused. "Although, I'm pretty sure this his how Misaki would teach him." He mumbled to himself.

"Alright, just follow Wizard." Tamayo didn't question him further and started to copy Wizard. Hours passed before Ohijiro stopped them.

"If he just started, you should be able to beat him." Tamayo took off the headset.

"Are you sure? He's got Misakichi behind him."

"I'm the one that helped Misaki along, I'm helping you too. Do you not trust in me, Tama-chan?"

"Of course I trust in you!"

"Well, you and Gina better win." Ohijiro smiled down at her.

"You bet we'll win! We're going to kick Koutarou's butt!" Ohijiro laughed.

"Well, I'll walk you home, I'll pick you up tomorrow too, alright?" Tamayo nodded and the two walked home.

-Next Day-

"Welcome to Angelic Layer! Fans, watch as these Deus face off. You might even see the next Suzuhara Misaki. Now welcome the first match of the day!"

Misaki, Hotako, and Ohijiro sat in the stands.

"Oh come on, my brother's been watching me forever, he's going to win!" Hotako said to Ohijiro.

"But observing and playing is different. You should know this. I helped Tama-chan, and she seemed like a natural. It's probably all that kung-fu." Hotako shook her head.

"Misakichi, what do you think?" Misaki sat between the two, was listening to their conversation.

"I think… I think that they'll both do well."

"We know they both will, but who do you think will win, Misakichi?" Hotako prodded. "I bet my idiot brother will win."

"He'll never win against Tama-chan." Protested Ohijiro. He looked over at Misaki, "Who do you think will win?"

"I think… I think that they'll both win. It will be a tie." Hotako and Ohijiro looked at Misaki, who had a smile on her face.

"Sure." They both said with sarcasm.

They then turned their attention back to the stage.

"Deus Koutarou Kobayashi, Angel, Misakichi. Koutarou is the older brother of none other than Hotako Kobayashi, owner of Suzuka. Koutarou has only a day of experience, but let's see if he has the same skill as his sister. He is also friends with Ohijiro and Misaki, both world renownd Deus."

"On the other side, we have Tamayo Kizaki, with her Angel, Gina. Tamayo is new to the world of Angelic layer, but is friends with Misaki and is going out with Ohijiro. She has years of kung-fu behind her, which might lead her to victory."

"Between these two newbies, who will win? Angels, TO THE LAYER!"

Koutarou and Tamayo looked at each other before sitting down and donning the headsets. The two cast their angels in, each hoping to win.

"Angelic fight!"

Gina, having the heart of her Deus, made the first attack. Misakichi dodged the attacks with finesse. Misakichi started attacking, but her attack speed was slow.

"Misakichi's make-up is quite unique amongst angels. She is a mixture of all the main components. It gives her an all around balance, but it seems much weaker against other angels. Attack speed is slow, and defense is average at best. The only hope of these angel types winning it that they can expose the other's weakness."

None of Misakichi's attacks landed, but she drove Gina to the end of the layer. Gina leapt and flipped over Misakichi.

"And there's Gina! She's built like many others in the world of Angelic Layer! She's a speed type. Will her speed be enough to crush Misakichi?"

Misakichi turned and Gina started springing more attacks, pushing Misakichi back. Misakichi caught Gina's punch and flipped her over. Misakichi jumped and kicked Gina in the stomach.

"That cost Gina big points. Will she be able to come back?"

Misakichi attacked again, and Gina rolled to avoid the hit. Misakichi recovered from the missed blow. Gina moved again, this time to attack. Misakichi back flipped, but before she landed, Gina was already there, waiting with a fist. Misakichi got nailed, but her defense weakened the blow.

Misakichi forced Gina to the edge of the layer. She did a roundhouse kick, and Gina went out of the layer, but not before grabbing her leg and bringing Misakichi with her.

"Both, layer out! Tied match!"

Koutarou and Tamayo retrieved their angels and walked back stage.

"Good fight, Koutarou." Tamayo said with a smile.

"You to, Tamayo."

"Koutarou! Tamayo! Good job. Let's go get something to eat to celebrate. It'll be on Hotako and Ohijiro." Misaki waved at them from the side.

Koutarou approached his sister. "You never pay, why the change?"

"Well, if it weren't for my stupid looser brother who had to loose, I wouldn't be in this position." When she saw his confused look, she elaborated. "I bet that you would win, Ohijiro bet that Tamayo would win, and Misaki bet that it would be a tie."

Koutarou smiled. The croup walked to the café, where Hotako and Ohijiro paid with their Angel cards.

Notes: I'm not planning on adding any more one-shots. If I ever need a break from writing my other stories, I might add one or two. But for now, this fanfict is finished.

If anyone has any ideas, feel free to e-mail me or leave them in a review. I'm open to all couples, ships, etc. I'm also open to all anime and books, as long as I've heard of them.

I hope you enjoyed it! It's currently unbetaed, but will be soon.

Remember to read and review, see the butto?. That and read my other stories.

LWB


End file.
